A Night to Remember
by shinelikegold
Summary: A night filled with triumph, loss and heartbreak. It was also the start of a journey between good and evil. Harry and Voldemort. This is what happened on October 31st, 1981.


**A Night to Remember**

It was an obscure, eerie night on October 31st, 1981. There was a sense of foreboding, grief and agony in the air even before a strange, hooded figure appeared in the middle of a street beside a pub full of cheery villagers, most of which dressed up for Halloween.

The hooded person walked with a sense of importance, their body straight and slim. Not many would have guessed this hooded person was a heartless being, a person who didn't believe in remorse or sorrow. No-one who occupied houses in Godric's Hollow would have guessed that this person was out to commit an unspeakable sin, inflict pain and ruin the lives of a family who occupied the house at the very end of the street.

A little girl in a skeleton outfit came running up to the hooded figure, with a toothless smile she said how she loved their costume, unknowing that she was a very lucky child to have the hooded person stroll slowly past her, their heart pounding with adrenaline.

The house at the end of the street was growing increasingly closer. Every small step gained the person adrenaline, every small step was a second closer to the family's horror filled night.

The hooded figure was now only metres away from the gate. A gateway to their destiny and a gateway to the family's nightmare. The figure looked through the window of the Tudor house, looking hungrily at the man, woman and child laughing happily, unknowing that a monster was looking at them through the window of their house.

The hooded figure removed the hood. There wasn't much to see on a dark night such as this, but there was no mistaking that the man that stood at the gate of the end house at Godric's Hollow was a man of horror, torture and pure evil. The only light that came from that end of the street was that emitting from the monsters blood red eyes. The monster went by two names, but only chose one.

Lord Voldemort.

He watched the woman and child ascend the stairs, and looked on as the man turned to shut the curtains; brown and red eyes met at once.

The man immediately ran out of view of the window and Voldemort heard shouts coming from the hallway. Voldemort pulled out the wand that rested in his pocket, and blew the gate up in one swish of his wand. He now sped towards the door, his body filled with so much adrenaline it was hard to contain the need much longer. He pointed his wand and muttered something, and instantly the door obliterated into tiny pieces, causing the man behind it to floor the ground.

Voldemort strolled in without a care in the world, inside adrenaline scratching at his chest like a beast. He silently pointed his wand at the pleading man and with a flash of green light; he fell back to the ground, dead.

Voldemort tilted his head at the man, and smiled. Then he began to ascend the stairs, taking his final victims. Step by step, he felt victory and power fill him, and when he finally reached a door with a sign saying 'Harry's Room.' He knew it was only moments before it was all over.

He pointed his wand at the door, but then decided against it and opened the door manually.

'Lily Potter, I presume.' Voldemort said his voice deep and cold.

'What do you want?' She cried, hugging her child tightly against her body.

'You to join me, and for you to give me Harry Potter.' His voice sounded needy and excited.

'No, you won't take him!'

'I'm not taking him, Lily, I'm killing him.'

Lily's beautiful green eyes filled with tears and she pleaded for her son's mercy.

'Join me, and I'll spare your life.'

She looked into Voldemort's eyes for a few moments, then shook her head fiercely and kissed Harry's forehead.

'Very well.'

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily, and another green flash shot towards her like a bullet. Within moments, a blood-curdling scream echoed the house, and she fell to the floor lifeless.

Voldemort's smile got wider as he looked at the helpless little boy who lay on the floor, crying.

'Goodbye, Harry Potter.'

A green flash shot at the boy, suddenly, the house exploded into smithereens, and Voldemort had gone.

As the crowded pub and occupants of Godric's Hollow ran towards the Potters' house, if you listened carefully, other than the sound of screams and shouts from villagers, you could just make out the sound of a baby's cries coming from the wreckage of the house.

Harry Potter had survived.


End file.
